Forever's As Far As I'll Go
by Mysia Ri
Summary: A bit of cussing, that's all. It's a songfic based on the song ::see title:: by Alabama(according to my friend's computer. I'm not too into Country so I'm not sure) Reincarnated Tas/Chi thinking about stuff. Please R and R, no da


Man I'm writing a lot this week, no da! Too bad not all of it makes sense-_-;;

I'm currently obsessed with this country song (and I thought country sucked. Not all of it's bad, no da) called "Forever's As Far As I'll Go" because it reminds me of this fic I thought up. Tas/Chi, of course, no da. I hope you like it!

Key: stuff between // (//……….//) is past

Stuff between \\ (\\……….\\) is future

Stuff in italics if the song, no da^_^

I didn't get Fushigi Yuugi for Christmas, so I still don't own the characters, no da-_-

****

Forever's As Far As I'll Go 

Tasuki huffed and looked at the clock. He was waiting for Chichiri to finish his daily tasks of straightening the house, feeding the cats, etc. that he had acquired when Mitsukake had gone out of town. He had asked them, or more so, Chichiri, to make sure his cats were fed, plants were watered, and things kept neat for a week while he was out of town with his wife, Shoka. He watched as the teen smiled and baby-talked one of the cats as he set down a small bowl of food and then moved on to wash the can out. 

"Come on, Chiri," he whined, tugging at the sleeve of his black jacket. His outfit was similar to the one he had worn in their past life: white shirt under a black jacket and blue jeans tucked into shin-high black boots. Chichiri wore a white tee shirt, green pants, and black shoes, also similar to his usual outfit from his past life. Around his waist he'd tied a blue sweatshirt, not needed indoors, but it was fifty degrees outside, not counting wind chill.

"I'm almost done, no da!" Chichiri smiled as he fed one of the fish and hurried to feed the other.

"The movie starts in fifty minutes," Tasuki whined.

"I know, no da. The theater's only ten minutes away, no da. We'll make it."

Sighing in defeat, he leaned against the wall, having been asked by Mitsukake not to touch anything without permission. It was an understandable request since 90% of his belongings could count as breakable in the teen's hands. He smiled as Chichiri returned to the kitchen and grabbed a swifter that the healer kept by the refrigerator. He was setting it up when Tasuki started to let his mind wander. He recalled how he had first met Chichiri after they had been reborn and how they fell in love again. 

__

I'll admit I could feel it  
The first time that we touched  
And That look in your eyes  
Said you felt as much

//Tasuki entered the small bookstore with disinterest. He needed to buy a book for "outside reading", which he believed was a waste of time. He looked at the shelves and made a face.

"I'll never find it in here," he grumbled and turned to leave. 

"Can I help you find something, no da?" a voice asked him.

"Huh?" he turned to spot a young man of 23 looking at him. He smiled and waved him over. "What are you looking for, no da?"

"Well…I gotta read this book for English," he said, unable to shake the feeling that he knew the young man from somewhere. "It's called 'The Joy Luck Club'."

"Oh, that one," he said with a sigh. "I'm worry, but we sold our last copy of that book to a girl a few moments ago. I'm sorry."

The flame-haired boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"It ain't yer fault, but can ya tell me where I can find a copy of it?" 

"Well…Wait, I know!" he disappeared into the back room and returned with a copy of the book in his hands and smiled. "Here, you can have my copy of it, no da. I was reading it for my English class too, but I think I can get by on Cliff notes or something."

"Wait a minute, I can't do that if you gotta read it too," Tasuki insisted. 

"But I don't want you to fail, no da. I doubt you'll find another copy in time." He held the book out to him and waved it at him. "Go ahead."

"Well…" he reached out to take it and felt his fingers brush against the man's. Both held the book between them, their eyes meeting briefly before Chichiri let his hand slip away. 

"Well…no da," he sighed softly, seemingly unable to turn away from the teen. 

"Maybe…you could come over sometime an' we could both read it," Genrou suggested, his heart racing. 

"Th…that would be alright, no da. Then I could help you catch up, too."

"Right…well, here, lemme write down my address. When can ya come by?"

"Well, I get off work in an hour," he replied, wringing his hands nervously behind his back. 

"Alright, then I'll wait for ya."

"OK, no da." 

But I'm not a man  
Who falls to easily  
It's best that you know  
Where you stand with me

Chichiri clocked out and took a deep breath. He picked up the phone and called his roommate, Hikou to tell him he'd be late getting home. He then gathered his stuff and hurried out to where Tasuki waited. The two walked together, chatting about how cool the weather had gotten and about school. When they started to go over the book together, they each started to feel drawn to the other and it was almost midnight when Chichiri looked at the clock.

"Oh no," he sighed. "I missed curfew. There's no way I can get back to my dorm without getting in trouble, no da."

"Well…you could stay here for tonight," Tasuki said before realizing what he was thinking. 

"I don't want to put you out, no da," Chichiri said, trying not to sound hopeful. 

"Not a problem at all," Tasuki smiled. "The bed's big enough if ya don't mind sharing."

"Well…OK, I guess I don't have a choice, really, no da." He smiled to himself when the teen turned to put the book away. It was that night that they regained their memories while lying in each other's arms. Ever since then, they hadn't left each other's side. Hikou came to understand they were destined to be rather easily and kept in touch with the two other the past year they had been together.//

__

I will give you my heart  
Faithful and true  
And all the love it can hold  
That's all I can do  


A year already, Tasuki smiled, watching his lover as he finished cleaning and put the swifter back where it belonged. 

"See, all I have to do now is clean the litter boxes and we'll get there with at least twenty minutes to spare, no da!"

"Alright, alright," Tasuki laughed.

"What's so funny, no da?"

"I was just thinking' about us."

"And laughing, no da," the older man huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, cause I'm damn lucky to have someone as great as you love me as much as you do," he grinned, baring his fangs as he embraced his blue-haired lover. "I love ya, Chiri-chan."

"I love you too, no da," he replied, kissing his slightly taller lover briefly before scurrying off to finish his chores. 

I've thought about  
How long I'll love you  
And it's only fair that you know  
Forever's as far as I'll go

Chichiri hurried outside and began to scoop out the litter box, the cold air nipping his arms, but he ignored it. He smiled, thinking about how cute Tasuki could be. He wondered briefly if they would always be together and then thought about what life might be like when they were older.

__

When there's age around my eyes  
And gray in your hair  
And it only takes a touch  
To recall the love we've shared

\\"Tasuki!" Chichiri called to his lover. He stretched his back and winced when it cracked lightly. "Come on, Tasuki, I'm going to be late for my own retirement, no da!"

"I'm comin'," he muttered, smoothing out his hair. "At this rate my hair'll be solid gray in a year or two, he griped. Chichiri smiled at his and ran a hand through his own, silvery locks. 

"Well, mines been gray for seven years now, no da," he pouted. "Does that mean you don't like it, na no da?"

"Wha-, no, Chiri, it ain't that, it's just…well…"

__

I won't take for granted  
You'll know my love is true  
'Cause each night in your arms  
I will whisper to you

"Calm down, no da," he chuckled, walking over to Tasuki and hugging him tightly. "I'm just teasing you, no da. I love you."

"I love ya too, Chiri-chan," he replied with a sigh. "For a minute there, I thought you were serious, angel."

"Sorry, I didn't mean t-" he was cut off as Tasuki captured his lips in a sweet kiss and drew his closer. 

"Don't say it. I'm an idiot sometimes and you know it. How do ya put up with me?"

"Because, baka," he smiled. "I love you."\\

__

I will give you my heart  
Faithful and true  
And all the love it can hold  
That's all I can do

Finally done, Chichiri gave the house a once over to make sure all four cats and both fish had all been cared for. That done, he grabbed his keys and pulled on his sweatshirt. 

"Alright, no da. Let's go. I hear that Lord of the Rings is a good movie and I don't want to miss it, na no da!" he chimed, opening the door for Tasuki.

"Yeah, magic an' stuff. This'll be great," the teen replied as he stepped outside and went to start the car. 

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, no da."

"Love you too, angel. Forever and a day," he grinned. 

"Thanks, no da," the blue-haired man replied with a warm smile. He locked the door and followed after Tasuki.

__

  
'Cause I've thought about  
How long I'll love you  
And it's only fair that you know  
Forever's as far as I'll go

Forever's as far as I'll go

***************************************

I hope you like it, no da. I added to the story as I went along. 

The song was sung by "Alabama" according to my friend's computer. 

Anyway, I've got more to write, no da.


End file.
